


F Sharp

by Mems



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Angst, Fluff, Marching Band AU, Modern AU, Multi, One Shot Collection, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mems/pseuds/Mems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of related marching band!SNK one shots centering around Levi and Erwin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	F Sharp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nikitachikita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikitachikita/gifts).



> My contribution to the fandom is the one AU I have yet to see used to its full potential. Written for all the band nerds out there.   
> -don't take this seriously-

“I am  _not_  putting that on.”

“…You’re going to have to if you’re going to be in marching band, kid.”

“Then I don’t have to be in your shitty marching band.”

“You won’t be in band at  _all_ , then. Jesus Christ, kid. Just. Wait until I’m done with these other freshmen.”

Levi didn’t even bother to look at the band parent who’d huffed and given up on trying to coax him into the uniform he was supposed to be trying on.

It hung on the rack. Blue and white (off white, really, Levi could see those disgusting sweat stains yellowing the collar) with gold chording over the front and finger printed buttons on the cuffs and down the chest. ‘The nicest uniforms in the district’ the now-disgruntled band mother had told him as she’d leafed through the racks of uniforms looking for one small enough for him. And she had, but there was  _no way_  in hell he was about to put that  _thing_  on  _his_  body.

Levi eyed it with disgust. He’d heard they’d had those particular uniforms for seventeen years. Seventeen different people wearing it who knows how many times with who knew what kind of hygiene standards. How much blood and sweat and any other manner of bodily fluid grimed up that uniform? He could practically see the…  _germs_ and  _waste_  and  _filth_  embedded in the cheap polyester fibers.

_I bet someone pissed in it and they didn’t even have the decency to clean it properly._

Levi contemplated the likelihood of that and how he didn’t really  _need_  to be in band in the first place with a bunch of  _gross_  people and their  _nasty_  uniforms and that now his palm was sweaty from the anxiety of it all and that he  _really_  wanted to wash his hands and maybe—

“Hey.”

Levi head snapped to the side, eyes met with a rather lanky torso.

And then he looked up.

Sky blues and a smile too damn warm for it being three hours into band camp beamed down at him from under a mop of sweaty, blonde hair.

“What?”

The blonde’s smiled widened at him as if he hadn’t just been snapped at by someone who obviously didn’t want to be bothered.

“You must be the one giving Ms. Zoe a healthy dose of grey hairs.”

“She was trying to get me into one of those things you people call uniforms.”

The blonde glanced at the rack behind them.

“Well, you  _are_  in marching band.”

“Not if I have to wear that disgusting shit, I’m not.”

The blonde regarded him calmly, if not amused. Levi just stared up at him, challenging.

“Ok,” Blondie said finally. “What if I go get one of the ones that  _haven’t_  been broken in? Brand new, no one’s touched it. It’ll be clean. Probably find one more your size, too.”

Levi eyed Blondie suspiciously. If there were clean uniforms, why the hell hadn’t they just pulled them out in the first place? Making kids wear dirty things…

Ugh.

“If you’re lying, I’ll kick your ass.” He eyed the tall kid up and down again. “I don’t care if you’re a senior or some shit.”

Blondie looked confused for a moment before laughing. Levi scrunched up his face.

“I’m not joking.”

“Oh, I know, that’s not why I’m laughing,” he said cryptically before walking off through a sea of other loud, sweaty band kids in various states of undress. Levi shook his head and turned back to glower at the uniform he’d almost been forced to wear. This was all its fault, obviously.  

_He’s gonna find something and it’s still going to be filthy and disgusting with sweat stains and crotch gunk who does he think he’s fooling this was the dumbest idea I’ve ever had god damn—_

“Ok, I’m back. How’s this one?”

Ah so Blondie was back.

Levi turned around and saw that Blondie had another uniform in his hands, wrapped in plastic. He eyed it just as suspiciously as he’d eyed the blonde in the first place.

“How do I know it’s clean?”

“Well it’s never been opened before.”

“Do you know that?”

“I’m about ninety-eight percent sure.”

Levi scoffed.

“You’re lying.”

“I am not.”

Blondie looked down at him and was so genuine about the entire thing it almost threw Levi off. He sniffed, jerked his chin up and scowled.

“Don’t be smug. Just take it out and let me see.”

Blondie snorted, but neatly unsheathed the uniform from its plastic covering. Levi kept close eye on it, inspecting it with unmatched scrutiny. No sweat stains. No odd colorings. What was supposed to be white was white, the buttons pristine, no fiber of the chording out of place.

“Hmph. It’ll do.”  

“Don’t you want to try it on?”

“We were out on that ramshackle field for two hours this morning before sectionals out in the blazing sun. I’m not trying that on, I’m gross and it defeats the purpose to put clean clothes on a dirty body. It’ll fit.”

Blondie quirked a brow. His lips twitched into a smirk.

“Ok. I’ll tell Ms. Zoe to put your name on this one, then. Which will be…?”

“Levi.”

“Just Levi?”

“As far as you need to know, yeah.”

Blondie laughed. “Well Levi,” he said, carefully stowing away Levi’s new uniform into the bag it’d come in. “Nice to meet you. I’m Erwin. Welcome to the marching band.” 


End file.
